Erik Gaud
Erik Gaud is a Teacher in OC Academy. He is the twin brother of Kieran Gaud. He specializes in art, martial arts, and music. He is not currently in a relationship, however, he was always close to his best friend, Vahn Teel. Appearance Erik is fairly tall, standing at a good height of six feet and two inches or 187.96 centimeters. He has long, flowing, soft, silky indigo hair. He normally dyes it indigo, but he does use other colors every once in a while (he has "moods"). When it's down, it can reach to the small of his back, but when he puts it up, it's normally to his shoulders. He has blue-green eyes, but the green and blue are somewhat visibly separate. He appears to be fairly feminine with a slim build. He has sleek muscles and long, slender legs. Most refer to him as a beauty. Personality He's extremely outgoing, but he can be shy if he's in an awkward situation. He's greatly generous and massively kind-hearted. He is willing to help anyone in need and will do so without second guessing. He is highly cautious and suspicious of everyone in some way due to his hemophilia. He's very tender in certain situations. Though he's generally sweet, he has an issue with admitting to any of his faults. He's very nitpicky and oftentimes has a short attention span. History Cyrus and Grace Gaud were the very wealthy yet shady parents of Kieran and Erik. Soon after their births, Cyrus was called to England by his current occupation. Willingly accepting, Grace allowed Cyrus to take Kieran with him, keeping Erik for herself. Because of the good pay he received from his job, Cyrus sent good amounts of money to Grace every once in a while. Erik, as a young child, was very mischievous. He was silly and open-minded. He loved art, music, and games, but he never enjoyed sports too much. He was stubborn and never admitted to any of his faults, but he was a kind-hearted person who was sentimental and caring. He would try to relate with everyone if they had problems and would never fail to encourage. He would always try his best to impress. When he was around seven years of age, his mother got him into martial arts, which he ended up loving. Being very lithe, he was skilled at evasiveness. As he matured, he would practice with his art, music, or martial arts, constantly switching between them whenever he got bored with one. He excelled in all three, enjoying each one with equal amounts of love. His favorite instruments were the piano, violin, and drums. When he was about to turn sixteen, his father visited along with his brother, Kieran. There, Erik met Kieran for the first time in his life. Being an emotional turn of events, Erik stormed off into his room, upset and frustrated. Kieran followed him, lovingly comforting him with a calm and gentle hand, assuring him that everything was fine. But it wasn't. When they headed back downstairs, there was a lone figure standing amongst the three. Three. Cyrus and Grace were down on the ground, and the cloaked figure slipped back into the darkness. Due to their father's shady business, he was assassinated, along with the witness, Grace. After much investigation and reviews with the police and government, Erik and Kieran were on their own, fending for themselves. They settled down in a lovely mansion nearby, hoping never again to deal with death. But Cyrus' business didn't cease as easily. Soon afterwards, associates with his group sought out Erik and Kieran, asking for their help to bring down a certain menace. They declined, saying they wanted nothing to do with it. The associates pleaded with them, informing them that it would be the best of their desires. Once they relaxed and listened, they soon learned that the assassins were after Erik and Kieran, mainly for their money, but also for other things. Turns out, their father was actually the good guy. Hearing this, they hesitantly accepted. They were brought into their father's business chambers hidden on an unmapped island, trained, and turned into assassins themselves. Due to their education and training as children, which their parents had planned ahead, learning to fight and concoct poisons was a breeze. After many hardships, battles, and near-death experiences, they defeated their father's enemy. But their fights weren't over yet. They settled yet again, this time taking up jobs at a restaurant. Kieran worked as a chef, and Erik was a waiter. They enjoyed the job a great deal until, one day, they received a hooded customer. He attacked Erik and Kieran and was obviously an assassin, the last one they've dealt with since. He wounded Erik and wound up fleeing from Kieran into the dark abyss. The wound was deep and bleeding violently, all hope of Erik's survival was thin. They rushed him to the hospital, frantically trying to clot his blood. Miraculously, it clotted enough to stop bleeding heavily, but he lost good amounts of it. Kieran, having a strong love for his only relative left (or so they believe), gave as much blood as he could before passing out. Erik ended up surviving the incident with a tiny shred of luck. Due to this turn of events, he had to leave his job and spend most of his time in the hospital, eventually being transferred to the mansion. Kieran quit his job as well, caring for Erik and being by his side every moment of it. Over the years, Erik healed. They attended a small college nearby to satisfy their boredom. Kieran earned a musical degree and medical doctorate, as well as a teaching degree for the heck of it. Erik did the same, earning a teaching degree, fine arts degree, and english degree. They reunited with old friends, Vahn Teel, his sister, Crystal, Wolf Cylvar, and his sister, Karina. Erik and Kieran hung out with their good companions for a time, the four eventually moving into their mansion as well, with much room to spare. They caught up with one another and soon became settled into their old lifestyles. Looking for new jobs to satisfy their new boredom, they stumbled across an academy hiring teachers. They took the jobs, Kieran becoming a music teacher, and Erik, the physical education teacher. Their hectic life finally took a turn into the good old peaceful days. ...Or so they believe. Trivia * He has a very mild case of hemophilia. * He loves chocolate. Extremely. * He dyes his hair different colors, usually indigo, but it's actually black. * His favorite weapon is the spear. * He normally wraps his fists or wears gloves. * He bakes. Tropes